


Sweet As Sugar

by AppleScruff



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/M, non-famous Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleScruff/pseuds/AppleScruff
Summary: Harry Styles is a pop star with a sweet tooth. Taylor Swift the new hire of his favorite bakery.Get me with those green eyes, babyGimme something that’ll haunt me whenever you’re not around‘Cause I see, sparks fly, when you smile





	1. # 1. Sparks Fly

“Hold the door please.”

Taylor can’t see the face of the man. All she sees is a tower of boxes. It’s huge and it looks heavy. The tan arms of the man are bulging with the effort.  It’s a miracle that the contents isn’t strewn all over the pavement outside.

One of her colleagues is close to the door. The couple sitting at the table next to the window have just ordered their tea from him. He hurries towards the huffing man.

Edwin’s pale hand pulls the door even wider open, so the costumer can enter. His voice is slightly amused as he asks, “Can I give you a hand with these boxes.”

“Why didn’t he put them in his car first?”

Taylor’s other colleague Abigal is standing right next to her, a grin on her face. She likes it when people make fools of themselves.  

The younger woman is dressed in the same yellow outfit as Taylor. But hers is decorate with butterflies that she has drawn on the fabric. She just one day walked into the bakery with her embalished uniform and according to Abigal, their boss Lisbeth liked it so much that she had allowed her to come to work like that from then on out.

But even though their boss is apparently not as strict when it comes to uniforms, she is about their hair. Like Taylor, Abigal is wearing her bright red curls in a ponytail and she’s wearing a hairnet. She pulls it off, unlike Taylor. It’s looks really unflattering on her blonde locks.

“Probably her fault.” Taylor discreetly points to the woman who walks into the bakery right behind the man. Her dark blond curls are frazzled and she looks haggard. It must have been one hell of a shopping trip.

“Is there maybe a table where I can put them down for a minute?” the man puffs. The red face that peeps around the tower of boxes has Taylor biting back a snicker.

“Of course,” Edwin replies. He gives the man a friendly smile as he steps around him. “Just follow me, sir.”

The boxes are obscuring the man’s view of Edwin, though. He tries his best to see where to the other man is walking and Taylor can hear him curse under his breath. A snicker escapes Taylor’s lips despite her best efforts. She immediately feels ashamed of herself.

“Luke, language,” the woman admonishes but she does nothing to help what is probably her boyfriend or husband.

Taylor moves to help the man but someone else is quicker.

“Do you need my help?”

With all eyes on the man, nobody had seen the tall man enter. He has a head full of brown wildly styled hair, pale skin, pouty lips and eyes that are hidden by huge black sunglasses. He’s dressed in a long black coat and dark skinny jeans. And his voice, it’s really deep and British.

He looks vaguely familiar.

Abigal seems to know him because her whole face lights up. And the woman’s eyes suddenly seem to bulge out of their sockets. The couple seated at the table seem to recognize him as well.

Is Taylor the only one who doesn’t know who this handsome tall stranger is?

The man, Luke, doesn’t give any sign that he recognizes him but then again the only thing he can see is brown cardboard. “Yeah, please. Thank you.”

The tall man takes three of the boxes and suddenly the man can see the floor. He turns around to thank the stranger who has just helped him. A look of recognition flits over his face.

“Harry,” Edwin exclaims, grinning as he hurries to him. They greet each other like good friends with a fist-bump. What the hell! “How’ve you been?”

“Good. Good. But glad the tour is over,” the tall man, Harry replies. He gives Edwin a tired smile.

And then he turns his head in Taylor’s direction. Even though she can’t see his eyes, she knows he has them trained on her. She can feel them. And she kind of likes it.

“I see you guys hired a new girl.” This smile, one that seems meant special for Taylor, doesn’t show any sign of fatigue. “What’s your name?”

“Taylor.” Much to her mortification, her voice is hoarse, like she hasn’t talked for days. She hears Abigal snicker next to her.

Not cool.

“Nice to meet you Taylor.”

He slouches a little as he walks up to the counter. A memory of her mother admonishing her for doing the same nudges at the edge of her mind. It looks good when he does it.

Harry is careful as he lays the stack of boxes on the counter. He places one of his hands next to them and holds out his other. His fingers are really long and his hands are big and covered in tattoos.

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Edwin lead Luke to the table. The woman follows him reluctantly.

Harry’s hands are surprisingly soft as he wraps his fingers around Taylor’s hand. It makes her head feel woozy and her knees weak. She has to steady herself against the counter.

Does he has the same effect on other girls? He must. With his British accent and red lips. He probably has great eyes as well.

“Is this your first day?”

Taylor misses the feel of his hand against hers as soon as he lets go of her hand. But it doesn’t stray too far, it rest just next to the register.

With him being so close Taylor can see the dimples in his cheeks as he keeps grinning at her. How would they feel, pressed up against the tops of her fingers?

She nods her head but then shakes her head a second later. This isn’t her first day.

“I started last week.” Thankfully, her voice sounds normal now. She tries to smile back at Harry – she doesn’t want him to think she doesn’t like that he’s flirting with her – but she’s a bit nervous so it probably looks more like a grimace.

“They’ve been treating you okay?”

Abigal harrumphs. “What do you think we are? Amazon?”

Taylor’s blonde tresses swish over her yellow uniform as she turns her head to look at her colleague in surprise. What the hell! Abigal or Edwin for that matter don’t talk to other costumers like this. Like they’re friends.

“Of course you’re not,” Harry chuckles. He takes off his sunglasses and he winks at the redhead. Suddenly Taylor’s legs are made of jelly once again. How is Abigal still able to stand?

Harry turns his eyes back on Taylor and her heart skips a beat. She was right. His eyes are great as well. They’re green and intense. He’s looking at Taylor like he wants to memories every inch of her face.

“So Taylor, as you’re new you may not know but I adore your strawberry tarts. Every time I come back from tour I come here and buy four of them.” He leans closer, like he’s telling Taylor a secret. She can feel her cheeks flush. Thankfully, she’s gotten a tan over the summer.

“And he comes back every week.” Abigal’s tone is teasing, but thankfully, not in a flirty way. That would be awkward. “He can’t get enough of us.”

“True.” Harry grins but he doesn’t take his eyes off of Taylor. “And now I have even more reason to come by as often as possible.”

He winks at Taylor and her heart stops beating for a minute. What is breathing again?

“Here you go,” Abigal announces and he lays a box filled with Harrys favorite pastry in front of him. “We’ve put in on your tab.”

“Wonderful!” Harry exclaims. He claps his hands and grabs the box. He lifts the lid and inspects the pastries inside, licking his lips as he does so. It looks really hot.

“Can’t wait to have these in my mouth again,” he announces with a grin and closes the box. His eyes find their way back to Taylor. “It was great meeting you.”

“It was great to meet you as well,” Taylor replies breathlessly.

She watches him as he walks out of the shop. Even the way he walks is attractive.

“He seemed to like you.” Abigal’s tone is teasing and when Taylor turns her head she sees that the redhead is grinning at her. “Lucky you.”

“Aren’t you going to tell me to not get involved with him?” Taylor asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Abigal shakes her head. “No. He’s a sweetheart. For a popstar he’s quite down to earth. He’s a catch.”

Taylor couldn’t agree more.


	2. This Love Came Back To Me

Harry doesn’t wait a whole week to come back for more sweet goodies. His words, not Taylor’s. She likes to think her vocabulary is more sophisticated. He comes by every other day and he always smiles. Taylor didn’t know rockstars could be this cheerful.

“Aren’t rock stars supposed to be like super moody?” Taylor asks Abigal under her breath as she watches Harry, who’s standing in front of the bakery, signing an autograph.

Taylor and Abigal have sort of become friends, at least Taylor likes to think so. They don’t meet up outside of work, or anything but they always gravitate towards each other when they have shifts together.

“Maybe he has something to smile about,” Abigal teases with a twinkle in her eyes. She gives Taylor a playful bump and Taylor like the klutz she is, trips and falls against the coffee machine.

A loud bang sounds as one of the coffee cups falls to the ground. Taylor can feel her face heat up in embarrassment as every head turns her way, including Harry’s.

“Are you alright?” Abigal asks. Her cheeks are almost equally as red as Taylor’s as she checks her for any bruises.

Harry seems amused and for a moment Taylor fears he’s going to make fun of her but then he winks at her. One of his fans tugs at his sleeve, asking for his attention. He hands her the picture she had given him to sign and says something that Taylor can’t hear from the other side of the window.

It must be something good because the girls squeals. He tells them goodbye and then finally opens the door.

“Have a great day, loves.”

Harry’s voice never fails to send off a storm of butterflies in Taylor’s stomach. It’s been a while since she’d felt like this. That was five years ago and it hadn’t ended well. He left her for another.

“Hi Taytay.” There’s a big grin on Harry’s face as he walks up to the counter.

He has started calling Taylor Taytay the second day he came around. At first she’d thought her colleagues had also been awarded nicknames by him but Abigal had told her to the contrary with a big grin on her face.

She’d never admit it, but she rather likes it. It sounds cute. And of course she’s flattered that she’s the only one. It’s only natural.

“Hi Harry.” Taylor tries not to wince as she moves closer and leans on the counter. Thankfully the uniform doesn’t have a low-cut neckline. Not that she doesn’t want Harry to think she’s sexy but he probably has girls throwing themselves at him wherever he goes and she doesn’t want him to think of her as one of them. Sex isn’t the only thing she wants from him.

She smiles up at him. “The usual?”

“Yeah.” Harry is leaning against the display case, hip cocked and arm draped over the top. He leans a little bit closer and suddenly Taylor can see the flecks in his green eyes. For a moment they appear brown. “And something else.”

Abigal has started to pack the tarts but pauses when she hears his reply. Taylor can feel her eyes on her. Thankfully, Edwin isn’t staring as well, he’s too busy helping an old lady.

“What’s that?” Taylor cringes inwardly at the breathlessness of her voice.

“Will you go on a date with me?”

Well, that wasn’t what Taylor expected. Sure, Harry flirted with Taylor whenever he came ‘round but Taylor always thought that was just innocent fun.

Harry is still smiling but Taylor can see it falter a little when she doesn’t reply right away. The problem is, Taylor doesn’t know what she wants. Sure, Harry is cute and she always looks forward to when he comes by but he’s a pop star. She isn’t sure if she’s ready for everything that dating a pop star entails.

Then again, this isn’t a marriage proposal. He’s just asking her out on a date. She can always decide to not go on another if this isn’t what she wants.

“I’d be happy to,” Taylor tells Harry with a smile.

Harry’s smile grows even bigger at her reply. The sight makes her heart flutter. He really is one of the cutest boy’s she’s ever met.

“Great. Can you give me your number, so I can contact you?” His hand seem to tremble as he hands his phone over to her. Could it be that he’s nervous?

Taylor can feel his eyes on her as she puts her number in his phone. Her own hands tremble as she hands the phone back over.

“Here,” Abigal mutters as she digs her elbow into Taylor’s side. When Taylor turns to her, she presses the box with the tarts into her hands.

Thanks Abigal. Really subtle.

“Here you go.” Cheeks burning red, Taylor hands the box over to Harry. He doesn’t make fun of her, just accepts it with a smile.

“I’ll text you the details, yes?”

“Yeah.”

Harry sends her one last wink before walking away.

Before walking out, he turns around and waves his hand. “See you guys in two days.”

“See you,” everybody replies, even the other costumers.

Harry doesn’t comment on it. Just turns around again with a smile and leaves the shop.


	3. #3. At every table, I’ll save you a seat

“Come on in!”

Harry is grinning, dimples on full display as he gesture Taylor to come into the house. He looks good in the black silk shirt and jeans of the same color. He looks a bit like those seventies rock stars but more stylish. His hair is combed back.

“Thank you.”

Taylor can feel herself blush as she steps into the house. Her head goes fuzzy for a moment as Harry leans past her to close the door. He just smells really nice. Like sandalwood and vanilla.

“The food is almost done,” Harry announces as he turns around and starts walking towards what must be the kitchen. “Just need five more minutes.”

Taylor tries her best not to stare as she follows Harry. It’s just, his back is so broad. What would it feel like to be pressed up against it?

And then there’s the way he walks.

The apartment isn’t too big. They only pass two rooms before they arrive at the kitchen. It’s probably only one of Harry’s residences. There’s no way a superstar like Harry Styles lives in an apartment like this all year round.

But despite its small size, Harry still manages to make the apartment look fancy. The kitchen is partially marble, part wood and stacked with state of the art equipment. It makes Taylor feel a little out of place, dressed in her blue summer dress. Maybe she should’ve gone with the short black dress.

“What do you want to drink?” Harry asks while he gestures towards the chair situated beside the small table that he has put against the wall. “You can sit there if you want to.”

It’s probably a good idea to sit down. Taylor can feel her legs are ready to give out from under her. She’s never been this nervous.

“I’d like some red wine, please.”

Hopefully, the wine will get a buzz going. It’d be nice to be a little relaxed instead of feeling anxious that she might say the wrong thing, the whole time.

“Red wine coming up,” Harry exclaims playfully and he turns around to grin at Taylor.

Apparently, Harry keeps his wine next to the fridge. Taylor watches him with amused eyes as he starts checking the bottles. When he’s found the right bottle, he lets out pleased chuckle. “I think you’ll like this one. Goes well with pasta.”

So, apparently, Harry Styles is a wine connoisseur. Harry keeps surprising her. Taylor can’t help but feel impressed. She herself is quite a wine fan. It’ll be fun dating someone who knows something about Taylor’s favorite alcoholic beverage.

Harry grabs one of the wine glasses tucked away in one of the cupboards. His fingers look even longer wrapped around the stem. With two long strides, he’s standing beside the table.

“Here you go.” He sets the glass down on the table carefully before pouring some wine into it.

Just like she’s learned from her mother, Taylor picks up the glass, smells the wine and then sips it. It tastes wonderful. It has a really rich bouquet. It must have costs quite a lot.

“It’s nice.” Taylor looks up at Harry and smiles.

And Harry’s cheeks go a wonderful pink. He looks pleased as he sets the bottle down next to the glass. This one comes down with a bang. The sound makes Harry’s cheeks turn even redder. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Taylor chuckles. She likes Harry being flustered, it makes him look more human. “So, what kind of pasta are we eating?”

“Salmon. I hope you like fish.” Harry’s smile suddenly falters and his eyes grow big. “You aren’t vegetarian, are you?”

Taylor shakes her head as the corners of her mouth travel upwards. “No, I’m not. I love salmon.”

“Good. That’s great,” Harry exclaims and the smile is suddenly back in full force.

While Taylor sips on her wine, she watches Harry go back to preparing the dinner. Her eyes are trained on him as he starts preparing the sauce. While he cooks he asks about her family and she tells him about how she grew up on a pine farm up until they moved to LA three years ago to help her brother with his acting career.

When the food is ready, they take the conversation to the dining room. It looks as fancy as the kitchen, with a wooden table littered with carvings and walls covered with what look like authentic old paintings to Taylor’s untrained eyes.

“What’s your brother’s name? Maybe I’ve seen him in something?” Harry asks before taking a bite.

“Austin.” Taylor waves her hands dismissively. It breaks her heart, but her brother still hasn’t gotten his big break. It’s not that he isn’t talented, he is, but it just hasn’t happened yet. “He’s only had minor roles. The biggest one was in a Ben Affleck movie. Life By Night it’s called, I belief.”

“Oh. I know that one,” Harry exclaims. He furrows his eyebrows. “What’d he play?”

“Don’t know the character’s name. He only had like two lines I belief.” Taylor lets out a sigh as she bites her lip. “It’s really a waste of his talent.”

“Maybe I can help,” Harry offers, much to Taylor’s surprise.

“Oh no. Don’t,” Taylor exclaims as she shakes her head. Her eyes are big with mortification.

“What. Why not?” Harry tries to sound amused but Taylor can tell he’s upset.

Great. Way to go Taylor.

“Look, it’s sweet of you. It really is.” Taylor smiles at Harry, letting him know she means what she’s saying. “But I don’t want people to think that my brother got a part because his sister was sleeping with a famous rock star.”

Harry’s eyebrows shoot toward his hairline at such a speed that it almost looks comical.

“Not that I think that’s something you would do. Strike a deal like that.” Taylor’s head feels like it’s going to explode with all the blood rushing into it.

“I should hope not.” Harry sounds indignant but there’s something in his eyes that tells Taylor he isn’t taking her to seriously.

“I just don’t want people to think that you do. For all three of our sakes.”

Taylor looks down at her plate and starts playing with her food out of pure mortification. She really screwed this up, didn’t she?

“Okay. I won’t. I promise.” There’s amusement in Harry’s voice and when Taylor looks up, he winks at her. “I’ll just keep my fingers crossed for your brother to get his big break.”

“Thank you.” Taylor clears her throat before smiling back at Harry.

“So, what do you want to be when you grow up?”

“A popstar,” Taylor replies and winks at Harry.

Harry laughs, all throaty and loud. It sounds really nice. This is Taylor’s new mission in life. Making Harry Styles laugh, as often as possible.


	4. You’re My Lover

His hands are like fires racing up and down her naked body. She’s spread out for him and he’s taking his time to take every inch of her tan skin in.

She hadn’t expected him to be so patient. So reverential. He had waited so long for this. She’d thought he’d be desperate, eager to take her.

Not that Taylor’s complaining. Not at all. It makes her feel all fuzzy that he’s trailing his hands down her body and kissing her arms, her legs, her belly. It feels like he wants to devour her.

Harry grins at her as he looks up. He’s stopped right there, below her belly. He’s wiggling his eyebrows, asking her for permission. It sends a thrill down her spine. Too often men have just assumed they know what she wants. But not Harry. His overenthusiastic fans must love him.

Ignoring the slight jab of jealousy, Taylor spreads her legs, granting him permission. His grin is even wider when he dives down, puts his mouth right there.

His curls feel silky smooth as she grabs a hold of them. She doesn’t hold back as he uses all his skills on her. He sounds delighted as well and it sends her over the edge far too soon.

“Not quite,” Harry jokes in response to Taylor’s exclamation of ecstasy.  

He craws back up her body and kisses her. She can taste herself on his lips. He’s claimed her and now he wants her to claim him. Taylor would very much like to oblige.

She grabs the package from where it was discarded a few moments ago. Harry watches her with burning eyes as she hands him over the rubber. His fingers are soft as he touches her.

“Thank you.”

He sits back and puts on the protection while Taylor watches, desire burning in her veins. She can’t wait to be one with him.

She lays back down, opens her legs again as he drapes his body over hers. He’s smiling, kissing her nose, cheeks, her eyelids and then he’s inside of her.

It’s a sigh of delight that passes her lips as she takes all of it in. The feel of his weight on her; the way that their legs are intertwined; how he holds her in his arms.

And then he’s moving.

Like Taylor thought it would, it feels wonderful. The way he moves inside if her, hitting all the right spots.

She’s holding on to him, dull nails embedded in his back. He doesn’t seem to mind. He doesn’t complain, rather curls his back, egging her on. Maybe Harry has a thing for pain. Taylor can’t wait to find out.

Thankfully, right now they’re in Harry’s house outside of LA. No neighbors to complain about the noise.

Profanities and compliments leave both of their mouths as they move together. Taylor once or twice tries to kiss Harry but he always turns his head. Apparently, that’s a no go during times like these.

Far too soon, Taylor can feel Harry’s movements go stutter-y, signaling he’s approaching the end. That’s men for you, finishing before the women do.

But then he moves his hand down and suddenly, Taylor is moving fast to the precipice as well. He’s working on her as he moves his hips at the speed of his hands. And then he does something with his thumb and it’s over. She falls with a scream and he follows right behind her.

He doesn’t move as he rides it out.

As soon as he’s done, he rolls off of her. He grins at her as he lays on his back. Once again, the dimples are on full display.

Taylor has to suppress a shiver. The air in the room is cold after Harry’s heated body. She curls onto her side and smiles at the man who’s just made her scream twice.

“Glad you liked it.” His green eyes shine with joy in the yellow light of the lamps.

“Right back at ya,” Taylor replies. He lets out a yelp as she prods his side.

“We should do this again,” Harry tells Taylor between chuckles. It appears she’s found one of his ticklish spots.

“Yeah we should,” Taylor agrees with a grin.

Her hands find their way to Harry’s other side but they aren’t there to tickle. Taylor wraps her arms around Harry’s middle and lays her head on his chest. She can hear and feel his heartbeat beneath her ears.

She could get used to this. She just hopes Harry can as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write Explicite Taylor smut for some reason.


	5. # 5. ‘Cause I Don’t Know How It Gets Better Than This

When Taylor meets Harry’s mother it’s purely by accident. She decided to surprise him. He’d just come back from a mini tour and she couldn’t wait any longer to see him again.

So, she had come up with the idea to visit him at his apartment unannounced. But instead of a lanky, curly-haired popstar, a woman with brown hair and green eyes opens the door.

“You must be Taylor,” she exclaims. She’s grinning from ear to ear as she holds out her hand.

Taylor, too shocked to reply, takes the offered hand and shakes it.  Who is this woman? Is she Harry’s mother? She has the same British accent.

“My name is Anne. I’m Harry’s mum,” the woman tells Taylor, conforming her suspicions. She points with her thumb behind her. “Harry is making tea. Do you want to come in?”

“Yeah. Sure. Of course.”

Very eloquent, Swift. Way to make a first impression. The woman isn’t even that intimidating. She seems like a sweetheart.

“Look who I found on your doorstep,” Anne asks as she and Taylor walk into the kitchen.

She lays a hand on Taylor’s shoulder. It doesn’t feel unpleasant. Rather, it feels like a seal of approval.

Harry looks up from where he’d been fiddling with the teabag and a grin blooms on his face as his eyes fall on Taylor.

“Swift,” he exclaims.

He doesn’t waste time making his way to Taylor and pulling her into a hug. His arms feel amazing around her, strong and warm. She really missed having them wrapped around her.

“I’d thought I’d surprise you,” she mumbles against his shoulder.

“That’s sweet,” Harry tells her. He pulls her even closer and kisses the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. “I’ve really missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Taylor admits in a hoarse voice.

“I can come back tomorrow,” Anne proposes from behind Harry where she’s leaning against the fridge. She’s smiling as she watches them.

“No, that’s okay,” Taylor quickly protests. The last thing she wants is to make Harry’s mother feel unwelcome.

She pulls back from the embrace. Harry wraps an arm around her waist as she turns to his mother. Their hips bump against each other as Harry pulls her against his side.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Taylor assures Anne, a smile on her face.

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” Anne replies as she smiles back. “Harry has told me a lot about you.”

“Oh oh,” Taylor jokes.

Anne laughs. It’s a bit of a loud but a warm sound. On her cheeks are dimples that Taylor recognizes easily. It’s clear from who Harry inherited them. “Only good things. Don’t worry.”

“Good.”

Taylor can feel Harry’s eyes on her. When she turns to look at him, she sees he’s grinning at her. There’s something in his eyes that makes her heart skip a beat. He has never looked at her this way before.

“I love you.” His voice is careful, fragile, like he’s afraid that these three words are going to make her bolt.

“I love you too,” Taylor admits breathlessly.

What has made Harry say these words? Taylor didn’t do anything special. She was just exchanging banter with his mom. Is he one of these guys that care so much about their mother that they need their girlfriends to get on with them before they can truly commit?

Harry leans forward and kisses her. The kiss is so tender, so full of love that it takes Taylor’s breath away. Harry really is a great kisser.

“Okay, when is the wedding?” Anne jokes, shaking her son and his girlfriend from their love-struck haze.

They laugh with her and for a moment, everything is perfect.


	6. Forever And Always

One of the perks of dating a popstar is that he’s able to take you wherever you want to go. And Taylor had wanted to go to Paris. For as long as she found guys interesting, she had wanted to go to the city of love. As soon as she could get a job, she had started saving. She had only been 20 dollars short when she met Harry.

And now here she is, in the city of love, with Harry at her side. And it is as romantic as she’d hoped it would be. They’re sitting on the roof of the house they’re staying at, delicious food in front of them and Eiffel tower as their backdrop.

“Do you like the macarons?” Harry asks. He’s a tad hoarse and it sounds really sexy. She can’t wait to get her hands on him.

“They’re great,” Taylor assures him, a smile on her face.

The candlelight is casting shadows on Harry’s face. If he told Taylor a scare story right now, she’s probably run away screaming.

Taylor has to laugh at the randomness of her thoughts. Harry chuckles back and shakes his head. “What is going on in that head of yours?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Taylor teases.

Her heart flutters as she lays her hands on Harry’s. He turns his and laces their fingers together. Taylor can feel his pulse quicken when she lays a finger on his wrist. Taylor doesn’t know why, but the feeling makes her all fuzzy inside.

Never in a million years had she thought she’d be here when he’d first walked into the bakery. She had been so reluctant to trust him, to give him a change, because she knew that things may become complicated. She had been so sure she wasn’t ready to date someone in the lime light.

And she hadn’t been. Not really. She hadn’t been ready for all the ups or all the downs. At times having people criticize you even though they didn’t even know you can be difficult. And having to stop working at the bakery because the fans had found out where she worked hadn’t been easy either. But the ups were amazing. Being able to make trips like this; finding out what it takes to write a song; having a song written about you. It’d all made it almost worth it.

But what truly makes all the difficult things easier is being able to love Harry. The Harry that his fans think they know but don’t really. He’s an amazing person to love.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Harry juts out his lower lip in a pout. It looks adorable on him.

Taylor really wants to kiss him. So she does. Her lips find his over the table. He chuckles against them before kissing back. He’s soft and careful and making Taylor’s head spin.

When she pulls back again, Harry’s eyes follow her. As she sits back in her chair, she smiles at him.

“What was that for?” Harry asks.

Taylor shrugs her shoulder as a grin plays on her lips. She could tell Harry that she’s happy that she met him. That she’s glad that she gave him a chance. That she thinks that they may have a future. But it’s better that she says those things when they’re back in LA.

“I love you, that’s all.”

Harry’s lips morph into a grin. They’re red from the kiss.

“Love you too.”


End file.
